Wyatt Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Wyatt's history. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the third-oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones, after his cousins Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Colvin Turner-Gordon. Wyatt is possibly the first male ''witch'' with accessible powers, to be born into his family, His cousin, Pip, was born as a mortal since a need for his powers had never risen; and his mother's powers had been bound at the time of his birth. Wyatt's powers were accessible at birth as his mother's powers weren't bound. As the prophesied Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt is to become one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. Its possible that Wyatt could be more powerful than Pip as an individual witch, but Wyatt could possibly equal the combined strength of the Blessed Ones. It’s also unknown if Colvin had his powers after birth so him being the first with accessible powers is unknown. Wyatt is at equal strength and power with his cousin Colvin, as both have a Charmed One for a mother. However, Wyatt’s father was a Whitelighter (the purest form of good) upon his own conceiving and Colvin’s father being the Source (the purest form of evil), at the time of his conceiving. Furthermore, it's unknown if he and his brother and sister, will one day inherit the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Early Life Pre-Birth Birth Kidnapping Attempts Encounter with the Cleaners Wielder of Excalibur Dark Future Changing the Future Normal Childhood Good Future Throughout Blessed Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Projection: 'The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. * 'Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** Crushing: 'The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. His evil future version was able to crush objects and powers. * 'Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. ** Remote Orbing: The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Wyatt once used this power to orb baby Chris away. * Orb Shield: '''The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. ''Whitelighter Powers'' * '''Orbing: The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As Wyatt entered his terrible two's, Wyatt would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. * Healing: The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Wyatt also demonstrated the power to heal his mother. Two years after his birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a deadly coma. However, his family preferred him not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing him. * Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Wyatt displayed this ability by making orbs appear around his eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away. * Sensing: The ability to locate those he is close to. During his infancy, Wyatt was able to sense his father and could sense the presence of demons. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. This power is yet to be developed. * Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. This power is yet to be developed. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. This power is yet to be developed. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. This power is yet to be developed. Other Powers * High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. ''Powers accessed through Projection'' * '''Combustive Orbing: The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. Wyatt blew up the dragon he conjured with this. * Conjuration: 'The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt used this to conjure a dragon out of the television. * 'Energy Waves: The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. This power is yet to be developed. * Power Negation: The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. * Power Swapping: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt once swapped his parents' powers from the womb when they are arguing. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. * Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Wyatt once shrunk his parents to keep them safe. * Summoning: The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. Wyatt once summoned Grams from the afterlife when his mother was distressed. * Technopathy: The ability to control technology with one's mind. Wyatt used this to change TV channels. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being his mother as the Lady of the Lake. Wyatt has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Wyatt. Since Wyatt was only a toddler when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that he had to wait until he was at least eighteen before he could use it. When in possession of Excalibur as its true heir, Wyatt would gain the abilities of Calling, Immunity to potions and Invincibility. Professional Life Wyatt is a student at Robert Kennedy Elementary School. Personality His personality as a pre-teen has yet to be shown in Blessed. Though, he appears to be a happy child and is loving life on the good side. As an adult, Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige laughed at). Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop's marriage to Phoebe in the future. However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. Physical Appearance Wyatt has blonde hair (sometimes seen as dirty blonde or light caramel brown), cut short above the ears and not much styling done except being combed to the side. His eyes are the color of hazel. He is 4''' feet and '''7 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Blinded By The Grimlock * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Wyatt was said to be the first male born in the Warren line in three hundred years, though this is inconsistent with the family tree, in which several males are written. However, the family tree contains multiple errors. ** Since Pip has reunited with his long-lost family, he would be considered the first male born in the Warren line. * Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from Leo Wyatt and Matthew from Paige Matthews. His aunt Phoebe was a staunch advocate of calling him "Potter", something Leo felt the need to veto. * Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper. * Wyatt is an Aquarius. * Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. * Wyatt's favorite toy is his teddy bear, Wuvey. * Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, his unborn cousin (the Source's Heir) and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. * Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. * When Wyatt was born, his hair at first appeared dark brown, which, when Piper commented on, Paige replied, "What did you expect, a blond?" This is ironic as Wyatt would be blond haired. References # Wyatt Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Males Category:Magical Humans Category:Next Generation Category:Students Category:Kennedy Elementary Students